Mi Horizonte
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: Una frase la obliga a desviar la mirada, hacia otro lugar, dentro de si misma. Armin, desprevenido debe confesar sus sentimientos a causa de un error. El horizonte no es tan lejano si se camina con calma. -One-shot-


**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a mi amado Hajime Isayama-Homicidios Locos.

**NOTA:** No soy engreida, pero si toman este fic y lo publican agradeceria mis correspondientes creditos ya que al menos esta historia si me pertenece, a su vez si hay criticas que porfavor sean construcitvas y con el debido respeto, para un mejor fandom.

**NOTA #2:** Esto se situa con Armin mucho mas grande, como en la portada de este fic, imaginenlo asi de sensual porfavor, y si quieren mas fics de Shingeki visiten mi perfil, donde hay un Erwin X Hanji y bastantes Rivamika.

Espero que disfruten de leer tanto como yo de escribir y...**¡Gracias por la lectura!**

* * *

Miró su bufanda. Pensó y pensó muchas, muchas, muchas y muchisimas veces.

Era el regalo de Eren, lo mas preciado.

¿Lo mas preciado?

Comenzó a recordar, aquellas palabras que le dijo el anterior dueño de ese trozo de tela hace solo unas horas.

_"Siempre me observas a mi, expande tus horizontes, Mikasa_"

Nunca le habia hablado tan encerio...Siempre habia dicho cosas hirientes como _"¡No soy tu hijo o tu hermano!" "¡Deja de estorbarme!"_ o _"Puedo cuidarme solo Mikasa"_. Esta vez la diferencia con aquellas frases era mas momumental que cuando su querido Eren se convertia en titan.

_"Expande tus horizontes_" se susurró mentalmente.

_"¿Quiere que observe a alguien mas?_", se preguntó.

_"¿A quien?"_

Salió hacia el bosque, no es como si literalmente expandiera horizontes solo por comenzar a caminar por espacios del bosque donde nunca antes habia estado, solo queria ver si estar en algun lugar refrescante le ayudaria a pensar mejor en el significado de aquella frase.

Como siempre, hace unas horas ella solo pensaba en proteger a Eren, estaban en campo de batalla luego de una exploracion fallida, donde un titan estaba mordiendo la nuca de Eren, aquel punto critico. Si llegaba a despedazarlo, su unica familia se iria. Asi que tomó las cuchillas y las dañó con una fuerza sobrenatural en la nuca de la bestia. Lo habia salvado.

Despues de muchos "_Yo podia solo"_ o _"¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!"_, Eren la tomó de la mano y le dijo aquella polémica frase. El viento soplaba en su rostro, ella sobre una roca nombraba sordamente algunas palabras, hasta que escuchó un ruido cerca.

_-Nunca seré importante para ella._

Sus sentidos, todo su cuerpo, anticipó de donde venia aquella voz. Volteó y parandose correteó con sigilo entre los arbustos. Era una voz suave, despertaba en ella una dulzura un tanto extraña. Observó, no sorprendida por saber de quien venia, si no sorprendida de que a pesar de saber su identidad, la halla echo sentir de tal manera. Se acercó.

_-¿Armin?_

Una cabellera rubia giraba hacia donde ella se situaba, unos ojos celestes como el agua y sorprendidos la observaban abiertos de par en par. La morocha dió un paso hacia atrás, con un gesto facilmente compresible como "No queria asustarte", para despues suavizar esa expresion seria que siempre poseia ante extraños y hacer la mueca de lo que pareceria ser una sonrisa.

_-M-mikasa...¿Que haces tu aqui?_

Estaba nervioso ¿Porque?

_-Pensando...¿Tu?_

Como siempre no decia muchas palabras.

_-Lo mismo...-_ Suspiró y bajó el volumen de su voz _-...Exactamente lo mismo..._

Luego de escuchar esa pausa extraña, ella se le acercó, apoyando una mano fuertemente en su hombro, como lo haria una hermana mayor. Por un momento rió mentalmente, el en realidad debia ser el hermano mayor, siempre tan inteligente, calmado y maduro...Si, el era como un hermano mayor, su debilidad fisica no era nada con la fortaleza mental que su rubio amigo poseia. Volvió hacia atras en su pensar, esa voz, gesto y pausas le hacian indicar que Armin estaba algo mal.

_-¿Pensabas en la chica?_

_-A-am...Etto ¿Escuchaste eso?_

La morocha lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en el verde cesped, era un hermoso dia donde la brisa y las aves les hacian pensar que solo llevaban uniformes militares por gusto, y no porque unos titanes amenazaran a la poca humanidad que quedaba.

_-Si...Puedes hablar conmigo._

¿Mikasa, hablar?, el rubió entre nervioso y agradecido, le sonrió de forma resignada ante la atenta mirada de ella quien se quedó algo petrificada despues de ver esa expresion en el. Era...¿Adorable o se veia muy bien en el?, ya habian pasado unos años largos desde que ingresaron en la tropa de reconocimiento. Ya no eran adolescentes, aunque se comportaran como tal.

_-No puedo protejer a quienes amo, soy muy debil...He crecido pero no tengo la habilidad para manejar una espada...Mi cuerpo ya mas grande aun no puede generar un golpe fuerte...Asi no sirvo..._

_-Eso no es cierto._

Miró con curiosidad, era logico, era su amiga ¿No?, trataría de apoyarlo ante todo, mentiria y lo reconfortaria...Una amiga, eso era. Mientras ella apoyó una mano sobre la de el, el cual se sonrojó ante la calides de esta.

_-De nada sirve la fuerza si no se sabe como emplearla, es por eso que tu puedes liderarnos estratégicamente a todos nosotros..._

Bajó la mirada, con su cabello cubriendo su rostro de manera sombria y apoyó la otra mano por sobre la de ella que ya estaba sosteniendo la izquierda.

_-Pero eso no es proteger, es dirigir...Tu protejes a Eren y y-yo..._

Guardó silencio. Ella tambien.

Unos minutos pasaron y Mikasa encontró las palabras.

_-Tu nos has salvado muchas veces cuando empleamos mal nuestra fuerza ¿No es eso una de las tantas formas de protejer a alguien?, aparte...De tanto que protejo a Eren el ya se harta de mi..._

_-Es imposible que alguien se harte de ti._

La morocha se exaltó un minimo, un minimo que solo se hizo notar por el temblor de su mano entre las de Armin.

_-P...Pues Eren si, es mas, dijo que "Amplie mis horizontes", algo asi como que "No me mires solo a mi"..._

_-¿Pero no se da cuenta que gustas de el?, que insensible decir eso..._

Vio el pesar en los ojos del rubio y otro temblor en su mano se hizo presente.

-No me gusta.

El pesar se transformó en sorpresa. ¿Que es lo que el creia?

_-¿Como has dicho?_

_-Es mi familia, no._

¿Habia ahora alegria en esa mirada?

_-Jajajajajajajaja, jajajaja, ja!, ja!, b-bueno...jajajaja q-que to...tonto...so...y..._

_-¿Como llegaste a eso?_

_-Como lo cuidas tanto...Pensé, pensé que, buen-_

_-¡No!_

Por primera vez la notó sobresaltada del todo y apartó sus manos de la de ella, con un sonrojo mas definido.

_-No queria gritar..._

El no le gustaba, el era su familia, entonces...¿El que era de Mikasa? ¿A Mikasa le gustaba alguien mas?

_-¿Yo soy tu familia, Mikasa?_

Ponunció su nombre con determinación, la miró a los ojos con algo de temor totalmente erguido. La postura de alguien que espera sinceridad. Observó que ella estaba confusa y cubria sus labios con la bufanda tan característica de ella.

_-Responde con la verdad._

_-No._

El silencio reinó unos minutos mas y la tarde empezaba a caer. Cuando ella iba a agregar algunas palabras de apoyo y decir que era su querido amigo, el contrario la interrumpió.

_-No se si estar feliz o no por tu respuesta._

_-No se de que hablas pero...Eres alguien a quien junto con Eren, aprecio muchisimo._

Esta vez el interrumpido fue el, y fue muy grande el shock al escuchar las palabras de Mikasa, con sus pálidad mejillas teñidas de un leve rojo y sus orbes grises brillar.

_-Yo los amo._

La tensión que se creó a partir de esas tres palabras era un poco dificil de describir. Mikasa solo pudo ver como Armin se sobresaltaba exageradamente y se daba la vuelta, sentando dandole la espalda.

_-Armin...Dejando de lado lo que dije recien, tu inseguridad...Y que no me gusta Eren...¿Quien es esa chica?_

Otra vez ese sobresalto exagerado, casi saltando sentado sobre el pasto mientras sus cabellos oro se crispaban. Era tan facil de leer...Sonrió y al mismo tiempo sintió como una extraña punsada de curiosidad e inseguridad presionaban su pecho. Quizas no queria oir esa respuesta.

¿Porque?

_"Expande tus horizontes, Mikasa"_

_"¿Podria ser que...?"_ miró la espalda del rubio aprovechando aquel momento de silencio.

Ya no era como antes.

Su cabello habia adquirido un corte algo mas fino, su espalda ahora era mucho mas grande, su altura ya la habia alcanzado...Ya era todo un hombre, un hombre inteligente y tambien, uno sensible.

No era su familia, era un hombre...Ese hombre, ¿Era su amigo?

Lo amaba, eso no habia dudas, pero...¿De que forma lo amaba?

_-No importa.-_ Interrumpió sus pensamientos. -D_e todas formas se que no soy atractivo._

La fémina suspiró y apoó una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo. La fuerte espalda de su amigo. Se tensaron ambos por unos momentos.

_-Mientes._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Que mientes...Armin, estas menospreciandote._

Luego de analizarlo, el rubio respondio con algo de franqueza, haciendo notar su decepcion.

_-Eso lo dices tu, que eres hermosa, deseada por todos aqui._

_-Eso no es cierto._

_-Estas ciega Mikasa, tu habilidad y tu belleza...Todos se fijan en ti._

_-Eso no me importa._

Armin se dió vuelta bruscamente, tomando fuertemente aquella mano delicada que antes estaba en su espalda. Miró esos ojos grises con determinacion y coraje, a unos centimetros cautelosos pero cerca de su rostro.

_-¡¿Entonces que te importa?!_

La morocha dejó relucir una cara que Armin nunca antes habia visto en ella: Total sorpresa, que en una fraccion de segundo pasó a una de definitiva decision.

_-¡Eren y tu! ¡Claramente!_

_-..Porque es tu familia, y yo un amigo...Pero...Pronto necesitarás algo mas que eso._

_-No...Comprendo..._

_-Un novio, ya tienes familia, amigos y ¿Novio?, deberia empezar a importarte, como te ven los demas._

Le dedicó una sonrisa, el abrió un poco los ojos y ella simplemente lo abrazó, arrebatando su fina muñeca con una fuerza enorme, a comparacion de la del rubio. Aquellas finas manos que sabian como aniquilar todo a su paso, solo serian gentiles con quienes le importaba.

Eso lo sabia. Solo que no sabia que lugar ocupaban esas personas importantes en su corazon.

¿Que lugar ocuparia Armin?

_-No necesito de eso._

_-Mientes._

_-Tu mientes, Armin...Me ocultas algo, te pregunté por esa chica y lo unico que hemos echo es hablar de mi..._

_-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?-_ Preguntó dejando estático el cuerpo de la contraria, a medida que la abrazaba aun mas fuerte.

_-¿Mia? ¿Porque?_

-...

_-No entiendo._

_-...No lo hagas._

_-Explicame, no soy tan inteligente para saber que quieres decir._

_-¡Nada!, no he querido decir nada.-_ Apretó sus manos en la cintura de Mikasa.

Un leve escalofrió la recorrió levemente, el era un hombre ya mas grande y ella una mujer. Si fuese Eren estaría mas tranquila, actuaría con mas normalidad...¿Porque esa diferencia?

_-Horizontes...-_ Susurró al oido del rubio.

_-¿Que?_

_-Acabé de ampliar mis horizontes._

El rubio se apartó un poco, aun tomado de su cintura, cuando quizo darse cuenta de la distancia en la que sus labios se encontraron terminó por sonrojarse.

_-Has crecido mucho Armin, pero aun sigues siendo algo timido ¿No?_

Desvió la mirada y comenzó a apartar las manos, las cuales para su sorpresa fueron retenidas por la morocha.

_-¿Q-que pasa?_

_-¿Porque estamos nerviosos?_

_-¿Estamos?-_ No queria preguntarlo en voz alta, pretendia pensarlo.

_-Si, que estés sujetandome asi me pone nerviosa...No es lo mismo con Eren._

_-¡S-si te desagrada no hagas que te siga..._

_-¿Que?_

_-T-tocando asi..._

_-No hay problema, no me desagrada. Dime...Respondeme con la verdad asi como yo lo he echo ¿Yo soy una amiga para ti?_

_-¡No!_

_-¿Familia?_

_-N-no..._

¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado? ¿Minutos, horas?, el sol caia y ellos aun seguian en el cesped.

_-¿Soy la chica, la que te gusta?, porque yo...Cuando te oi hablar sobre ella, realmente vi el hombre en el que te has convertido._

Aflojó la presion que ejercia sobre Armin, el cual dejó caer sus manos a los costados de ella. Lo miró fijamente y el hizo lo mismo. Una mirada mutua, como nunca antes lo habian echo. Habian hablado, reido, se habian defendido entre si, compartido momentos diversos, y recien ahora que crecieron, que ya tenian veinte años, pudieron verse de aquella manera tan intima, tan suya.

_-Si, eres tu, eres tu desde hace mucho tiempo...Creo que hasta ya olvide la fecha en la que este sentimiento comenzó._\- Confesó sin titubear en una sola palabra.

_-Me has idealizado mucho, yo tambien tengo defectos y cargas..._

_-Para mi eres perfecta, y-yo...No lo dije antes porque no queria arruinar la relacion que teniamos._

_-Ya veo..._

_-O-olvida lo que he dicho si crees que esto pueda afectar la charla contigo._

_-Te lo dije ¿No es asi?, amplie mis horizontes Armin._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Ya eres un hombre, uno fuerte, asi porfavor cuida bien de mi._

_-¿Lo dices enserio?_

No lo podia creer ¿Le estaba correspondiendo? ¿Mikasa Ackerman?, la alegria brotó por sus poros aunque aun la morocha no le habia respondido, hizo una enorme sonrisa mientras contemplaba el bello rostro de quien le habia gustado por tantos años con los rayos de la calida tarde retratandola.

Pero las sonrisas no duran para siempre.

La suya fue cortada por un delicado beso de la contraria, quien mostró su determinacion y sentimientos de inmediato con el contacto de sus suaves labios. Entre sorprendido y alegre, correspondió.

Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, la que tantos años habia ansiado.

Ese dia, una mujer que queria ampliar sus horizontes fue salvada por un hombre sabio que sabia mas sobre Mikasa que ella misma.

Tantos años de espera, sirvieron. No se arrepentia de nada.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Lo sé, no hace falta recalcarlo pero aqui va: Esta pareja es la menos imaginada de la historia ship moderna...(?), ¡Pero yo lo queria!, y como dueña de las teclas que aprieto y mi imaginacion, aqui esta esta creacion extrañamente deliciosa a lo que mis ojos se refiere.

ACLARACION: En realidad mi fandom es el Rivamika, pero hace rato queria ver un poco "otros horizontes".

¿Revs, alguien quiere hacerme saber que no soy la unica que shipea esta pareja?

Sayo~


End file.
